Más allá del espacio
by W.B.Yeats
Summary: Ambos miraban el mismo cielo pero en distintos mundos y con sólo estirar la mano hacía ese azul podía sentir que estaban cerca. Onse-shot


**Más allá del espacio**

Cuando miraba el cielo a través del vidrio opaco del tren recordaba los viajes que había hecho con su hermano y pensaba que, pese a que ahora se encontraban separados, ambos estaban mirando el mismo cielo azul, queriendo lograr quebrantar las leyes y volver a reunirse.

A veces se sentía asqueado en ese mundo y perdía las esperanzas, pero comenzaba a cobrar vida al enterarse del proyecto del cohete de combustión liquida, era su oportunidad; existía la posibilidad que más allá del espacio hubiera algo similar a La Puerta que conectaba este mundo con el suyo, por eso se había preparado intensamente para poder participar y sacar ventaja de ello. Cuando le comentó a su padre, éste le miró en una expresión rara, pues le comprendía la desesperación de ver a Alphonse nuevamente, pero él ya se había resignado a volver.

Alma, mente, y cuerpo -comenzó a decirle-, ya han pasado al otro lado de La Puerta por lo que es imposible volver, ya somos parte de este mundo Edward, tú lo eres.

Aun así, no puedo... -a Edward le dolía el pecho de sólo pensar que podría volver a ver a su hermano menor- No puedo resignarme y quedarme aquí, buscaré cualquier método para volver. No estoy tranquilo pensando que tal vez la transmutación fallo, que Alphonse no regresó y lo perdí para siempre...

No está bien que te aferres a cualquier posibilidad, Edward, estás consciente de las probabilidades, ustedes pagaron con el tiempo que han pasado juntos, todas esas experiencias y el amor que se tenían, de vez en cuando la Ley funciona acorde a la fuerza en el corazón de uno. Y tú estabas dispuesto a sacrificar todo eso en la transmutación, lo sabes, inconscientemente lo has hecho.

Ambos se despidieron sabiendo que quizá no se volverían a ver. Pese a todo, Edward había aprendido a respetar a su padre y comprendía varias cosas que había hecho y por las que antes le condenaba, pero estando en una situación tan desesperante como la suya podía comprender, por eso Hohenheim le dio sus bendiciones a su hijo, deseándole suerte en la empresa a la que embarcaba.

El mundo de la Alquimia, su mundo, tan lejano, pero el tren en el que viajaba le llevaba más y más cerca de él. Allí todo se reducía al mínimo, antes había sido El alquimista de Acero pero ahora sólo era una rata encerrada en ese mundo sin misterios, salvo el espacio exterior.

Si acaso era consistente la idea de La puerta de la verdad en el espacio, no estaba seguro. Pero aún siendo mínimas las posibilidades, creía plenamente en ellas porque no estaría haciendo todo por Al si no luchara ante la mínima posibilidad.

Debía retractarse, en ese mundo aún existía un misterio. La alquimia es una ciencia, igual que de donde venía, pero su padre le había comentado que los círculos no funcionaban y sólo se llegaban a cosas simples en la cocina, como transformar metales livianos en pesados, pero nada sorprendente. Pero los rumores de que alguna vez allí alguien descubrió la piedra filosofal eran fascinantes, aunque turbio a la vez, quien sabe cual era el sacrificio en ese mundo, si más retorcido y sangriento.

Había llegado a preguntarse una vez, cuando estaba encerrado en si mismo, ¿qué vería cuando estuviera otra vez frente a La puerta? Y si lograba cruzarla, quería ver a su hermano. Era una promesa. Pero las consecuencias, los errores y la catástrofe inminente, se encontraban latentes en su razón. Ya había perdido algo una vez en el pasado, y ahora había vuelto a sufrir ese golpe horrible de verse privado de un ser amado. Y los golpes cambian a las personas.

La espera aumentaba su ansiedad, ese tren lo haría estar más cerca de su meta, se su querido hermano. Algo en lo profundo de su alma le decía que Alphonse estaba vivo, que ya no era una armadura, que había logrado traerlo de vuelta. Pero si el mismo estaba vivo... ¿Qué cosas perdieron?

Su apuesta más grande había sido dar su cuerpo, alma, y mente. Estaba dispuesto a darlo todo, pero estaba vivo, incluso ese brazo que había recuperado gracias a Alphonse ahora era sólo una prótesis. ¿Qué sería de su hermano? ¿Qué imperfección tendría él? La piedra filosofal había estado dentro de su hermano, si es que era la piedra filosofal, no un engaño barato como las piedras rojas. Pero si había logrado traerlo a la vida, entonces...

Otra vez más se daba cuenta de que la ley estaba incompleta, obtuvo lo que quiso por un precio ambiguo; el sacrificio mínimo para él había sido perder nuevamente lo que había recuperado, pero todo se convertía en un pago inmenso, tortuoso: Estar en diferentes mundos.

Su peor opción, el peor día de su existencia. Pero ya no era un niño, ahora entendía lo cruel del universo y la bondad desmedida que podía tener la vida, pero hay que hacer un esfuerzo enorme si se quiere ser feliz, aunque a veces las cosas no eran recompensadas.

Si su hermano estuviera ahí con él seguramente el viaje sería más placentero, divertido, no importaría el asiento que parece de granito, ni la comida que era por debajo de lo regular, ni la leche de mala calidad.

Todas las cosas malas de ese mundo que hacían que todos sus días fueran su peor día, con Alphonse sería anuladas completamente, lo extrañaba de sobremanera, incluso en aquellos días de su niñez; cuando peleaban por Winry, cuando competían por quien hacía sonreír más a mamá, refregarle en el rostro a su hermanito que se hacía pis en la cama, abandonarlo solo en el río y luego volver por él... la noche encima de ellos brillando, estando abrazados por nadie en el mundo podría darles tanto afecto como el uno al otro. Sólo su hermano. Él era su soporte y lo que le daba vida, y que se lo quitaran así sin más, su alegría, y lo tiraran a un mundo tan gris…

Hay veces que se necesitan más que sólo palabras para decir las cosas; cuando hay sentimientos involucrados la vida es difícil y cualquier día puede ser "ese" día difícil, pero una mirada puede llegar a compensarlo todo, y Edward Elric estaba en busca de esa mirada.

Así como el universo conspira para que uno logre algo, quizá también conspirara para derrumbarlo definitivamente. Aun le recorría por todo el cuerpo aquel espasmo que sacudió los cimientos de su fortaleza cuando la espera del tren había terminado y tuvo al frente suyo a sus superiores y colegas en el proyecto; estrechó aquella mano y miró a esos ojos pardos, con su boca reseca dio un saludo cortés e intentó seguir con las apariencias.

Sentía la locura, no podía evitar reírse ante la poca cordura a la cual fue empujado por él, reírse y reírse y reírse y reírse sin parar. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, llegando al límite de las cosas, para que ahora le pusieran una prueba tal a su voluntad como la de alguien como su hermano en aquel mundo, al lado suyo, en el mismo proyecto. ¿Tendría que sacrificar su cordura ahora, desechar todos los esfuerzos, las lágrimas, y el sudor de los años de preparación por un hombre? Alguien que era lo que su hermano podría ser, la proyección de lo que estaba buscando con tantas fuerzas, tal vez ya no tenía que seguir luchando, tenía a su premio en frente.

El dialogo era difícil y podía sentir que le hacía daño tanto a él como a sí mismo, pero era una locura, él estaba volviéndose loco. Pero Heiderich le sonreía sin sospechar los oscuros sentimientos y la verdad oculta que compartía Edward con su mente y corazón, doblegados ambos por la obsesión, la necesidad, esa abstinencia que corroía al hombre. Siquiera podía estar pensando que ese muchacho tan extraño era su hermano en otro mundo, y que ahora, justo ahora, había luchado por algo de lo cual él era una ilusión tentadora. De apoco lo amaba como a su hermano, sin pensarlo estaba enamorándose, y sin quererlo estaba cometiendo un gran error.

Cuando su madre murió, haber casi perdido a su hermano en aquella transmutación para traerla de regreso y descubrir al tiempo que era uno de los llamados homúnculos, el día que se vieron obligados a separarse, tal vez para siempre, y Heiderich y sus ojos tan dulces que consiguieron doblegar su corazón estando opacos ante la muerte, por todo el universo que conspiro para que él volviera a ver a su Alphonse.

Todas esas situaciones, todos esos sentimientos que le envolvieron y acomplejaron a veces, habían sido el peor día de su vida, pero si algo había aprendido de la primera ley de la alquimia era que, por mas que todas las adversidades le golpearan, algo bueno habría más adelante, una esperanza o una promesa de felicidad que había entre el mundo, la vida, y su hermano. Y él iba alcanzar esa luz.


End file.
